superstarsofcawfandomcom-20200215-history
Ten Year SCAW Anniversary
The Ten Year SCAW Anniversary is an SCAW special commemorating it's founding. This is the first anniversary SCAW held since 2012. It aired on August 9, 2017. The card was comprised of twelve matches. Batman and Superman wrestled for the SCAW Championship in the main event. Preliminary matches Former SCAW president Abraham Lincoln opened up the event. Angry Video Game Nerd defended the SCAW Hardcore Championship against Anakin and Brian Urlacher in a Triple Threat Hardcore Match. AVGN pinned Anakin after the Rolling Rock to retain. Ryu Hayabusa vs. Liu Kang for the SCAW Zero-One Championship was a draw due to double count out. They continued brawling until Liu Kang came out on top. Ghost Rider ran his mouth. Jack Sparrow, Michael Myers and Mr. Clean came out as the NoDQ World Order for the first time in eight years and attacked him. Next was the Choose the Superstar Six Pack Elimination Challenge. *Casey Jones pinned Deadpool with a small package. *King pinned Kenshin Himura after a neck breaker. *Red Hood pinned Jones with a German suplex. *King pinned Red Hood after the Mexican Death Drop. *Shazam pinned King after the Glorious-ity to win. Captain America pinned Iron Man after hitting him with a steel chair given to him by Guile. Burger King, LeBron James, Silent Bob and Jay competed in Jean-Luc Picard's Dance Challenge. Kazuma Kuwabara interrupt and blames them for his career going nowhere but they all attack him. A promo for Doctor Strange's upcoming debut at To Hell And Back 2017 was shown. The Joker vs. Inuyasha was no contest. Inuyasha set Joker on fire. Thor defeated Dante by disqualification after Dante hit Thor with a steel chair. Dante ran when Thor brought out his hammer. Next was a Six Woman Over the Top Rope Battle Royal. Winner challenges for the SCAW Women's Championship immediately after. Danica Patrick interrupted so Harley Quinn attacked her. Order of eliminations: *Harley eliminated Jill Valentine by throwing her over the top rope then punting her on the head. *Lara Croft eliminated Harley by suplexing her over the top rope. *Lara eliminated Shampoo with a clothesline. *Lara eliminated Rayne with a clothesline. *Ukyo Kuonji eliminated Lara with a clothesline to win. Chun-Li pinned Ukyo after 2 springboard corkscrew splashes to retain the Women's Championship. The Prince of Persia confronted the Legends champion Ichigo Kurosaki. Edward Elric pinned Hellboy after countering a choke slam into the Sudden Alchemy. Hellboy refused to shake Elric's hand. The Internet champion Jin Kazama cut a promo but he was interrupted by Inuyasha but he was ambushed by Robin and Albert Wesker. The Gladiator reminded everyone that he can cash in his Money in the Bank anytime. Avril Lavigne pinned Amy Lee after the Chick Kick to win a Falls Count Anywhere Match. Spider-Man & Homer Simpson defeated Tommy Vercetti & William Wallace in a Tag Team Match. Spider-Man pinned Vercetti with a German suplex bridge. This was Wallace's debut. Gene Simmons interviewed Yusuke Urameshi. Main event Superman pinned Batman after two S-5's to win his third SCAW Championship. They shook hands after. Results Category:SCAW Celebrates Category:2017